All Stars
All Stars, en español Todas Las Estrellas, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Starry Night. La versión original pertenece a la banda Smash Mouth. Contexto de la Canción Sugar sugerencia a Blaine que cante una canción junto a ella ya que ella es una excelente artista que aunque no necesite ayuda sabe que el si lo necesita y Blaine decide cantar una canción junto a ella pero a su elección- Letra Blaine: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Sugar: Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets Ambos: You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Blaine: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You¼re bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Sugar: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You¼re bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Ambos: Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Sugar: Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place Ambos: I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets Blaine: You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Ambos: Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Curiosidades *Primer Solo entre Sugar y Blaine.